Cows/A Cow on the Line
Cast * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Little John (Robin Hood) as Toby * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks * Various beautiful women as The Coaches * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy (does not speak) * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas (cameo) * Mike (Monsters, Inc,) as James (cameo) * Nanny (101 Dalmatians) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Rafiki was getting old. His body was worn and he clanked as he walked along. He was taking empty monkeys to a market town. The sun shone, birds sang, but Rafiki was heading for trouble. "Come on, come on," he puffed. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" screamed the monkeys. Rafiki puffed and clanked. The monkeys rattled and screamed. Some cows were grazing nearby. They were not used to other animals. The noise disturbed them. As Hercules clanked by, they broke through the fence and ran across the road. A pirate let go and some were left behind. Rafiki felt a jerk but didn't take much notice. He was used to monkeys. "Bother those monkeys!" he thought. "Why can't they come quietly?" He was at the next station before either he or his driver realized what had happened. When Pongo and Sulley heard about the accident, they laughed and boasted. "Fancy allowing cows to break his load. They wouldn't dare do that to us. We'd show them." Little John was cross. "You couldn't help it, Rafiki. They've never met cows. I have, and I know the trouble they are." Some days later, Pongo rushed through Rafiki's station. "Ruff, ruff! Mind the cows! Hurry, hurry, hurry!" puffed Pongo. "Don't make such a fuss. Don't make such a fuss," grumbled his women. A long path was ahead. In the distance was a bridge. It seemed to Pongo that there was something on the bridge. His driver thought so too. "Whoa, Pongo," he said. "Who cares?" said Pongo. "It's only a cow. Shoo! Shoo!" He moved slowly onto the bridge, but the cow wouldn't shoo. She had lost her calf and felt lonely. "Moo!" she said sadly. Everyone tried to send her away, but she wouldn't go. Sulley arrived. "What's this? A cow. I'll soon settle her. Be off! Be off!" "Moo!" said the cow. Sulley backed away nervously. "I don't want to hurt her." At the next station, Sulley's guard told them about the cow and warned the signalman that the line was blocked. "That must be Bluebell," said the porter. "Her calf is here, ready to go to market. Baloo will take her along." At the bridge, Bluebell was very pleased to see her calf again, and the porter led them away. "Not a word. Keep it dark," whispered Pongo and Sulley to each other. They felt rather silly. But the story soon spread. "Well, well, well," chuckled Rafiki, "two big animals afraid of a cow." "Afraid? Rubbish!" said Pongo. "We didn't want to poor thing to hurt herself by running up against us. We stopped so as not to excite her. You see what I mean, my dear Rafiki." "Yes, Pongo," said Rafiki. Pongo felt somehow that Rafiki saw only too well.